U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,088 concerns PSA-thermoset adhesives comprising blends of acrylic esters and epoxy resins. This reference does not disclose acrylic esters having epoxy functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,754 concerns a liquid elastic adhesive comprising an epoxy resin and a butadiene-acrylonitrile-carboxyl terpolymer, wherein the carboxyl groups of the terpolymer will react with the epoxy groups. This reference does not disclose acrylic esters having epoxy functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,646 concerns a PSA comprising an epoxy resin and a copolymer of an acrylic ester and a prepolymer having carboxyl, hydroxyalkyl, glycidyl or methylol functions. No terpolymer including a compatibilizing monomer is disclosed.
JP 63-260978 and JP 1-252682 concern PSAs including an acrylic copolymer that contains an epoxy group. No terpolymer including a compatibilizing monomer is disclosed. These references suggest mixing high Mw acrylic copolymer with low amounts of epoxy resin, preferably 1-10% by weight, to form a solid composition.